sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Snarl (Transformers)
Snarl is the name of several different fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 1 Snarl is one of the members of the Autobot sub-group called the Dinobots led by Grimlock. He turns into a robotic Stegosaurus. The toy that became Snarl was originally part of the Diaclone toy from Takara. Snarl is an Autobot who grudgingly follows the orders of Dinobot leader Grimlock and leaves the thinking to others. He's generally unhappy and a loner. His uncommunicative nature adds to his alienation. Only battle can elevate his spirits. Few of his comrades experience the joyous heights that Snarl attains in mortal combat. Snarl was made on earth. His unique design makes Snarl useful in sunny, arid environments. Large golden plates protrude from his spinal assembly and act as solar collectors. Although he can operate without sunlight, it increases his strength tenfold and his endurance to a virtually limitless degree. A swipe of his tail can shatter a 20-foot concrete cube. His heavily armored hide makes him resistant to most missile fire. Snarl's dependency on sunlight leaves him vulnerable to nighttime attack. He can use the same fuel the other Autobots use, at only a fraction of his strength. He is slow and his uncooperative behavior patterns sometimes hinder his effectivess in dangerous situations. Snarl is unique among the Dinobots in that his head is not located near the head of his dinosaur mode. He is the only Dinobot without wings created from body panels. Instead his tail splits to form "wings" that are more like horns. In the animated series Snarl uses a sword instead of ranged weapons, although the toy comes with an Energo Sword, Electron Cannon rifle and a rocket pod. Snarl is one of the most powerful Dinobots and sometimes the strongest. Marvel Comics In the Transformers comic series, Snarl was among the Autobots who came to Earth aboard the Ark under the leadership of Optimus Prime. When the Ark crash landed on Earth it reformatted Snarl in the form of one of the Earth's native creatures, a stegosaurus. Eventually, Snarl is deactivated, along with the rest of the Dinobots, while facing Starscream who had been empowered by the Underbase. He lay in a life support pod in the Ark before Grimlock used the untested energy source known as Nucleon to revive him and his Dinobot comrades. Snarl was among the united Autobot and Decepticon forces who opposed Unicron's assault on the planet Cybertron (Transformers #75). He subsequently stayed with the Autobots and appeared in Marvel's Generation 2 comic. Animated series In the original Transformers cartoon series, Snarl was a Stegosaurus Dinobot created by Wheeljack and Ratchet on Earth in 1984. He was created along with Swoop to be a new Dinobot to accompany the already-created Grimlock, Slag, and Sludge. While Snarl and Swoop were emerging, Megatron convinced Grimlock, Slag, and Sludge that Optimus and the Autobots were their enemies and the three original Dinobots kidnapped Optimus Prime. After Wheeljack and Ratchet created Swoop and Snarl with the help of Chip Chase, the new Dinobots were used to rescue Prime. During that battle, Optimus saved the original Dinobots' lives before the meteorite near them exploded and they realized that the Autobots were really their friends. Snarl was the only member of the Dinobots to wield an energo sword in robot mode rather than a hand-held gun. It has not been explained why he or the other dinobots were fitted with personalities that can only be found on Cybertron from Vector Sigma. Apparently their brains are simple, while the personalities make them sentient. It is evident that addition of personalities or "sparks" came after their creation. In 1985, an island with real dinosaurs was found by Powerglide and Bumblebee. Optimus decided that Dinobot Island would be a good place for the Dinobots to train and practice their fighting skills, because the Ark was too small for the giant Dinobots. Megatron and the Decepticons found out about the island and wanted to harvest it for its energy. The Dinobots were thrown in a pit of tar, but later escaped and, with the help of a group of real dinosaurs, attacked Megatron. Later, the Cybertronian Autobots and Decepticons began to malfunction because they ran out of Cybertonium, a crystalline substance only found on Cybertron. The Dinobots were made on Earth, so they were the only Transformers not affected and were sent to Cybertron to collect it. When they got to Cybertron, they disappeared. Spike and Carly went to Cybertron to find them and found Swoop, who led them to the other Dinobots who had been captured and forced to work for Shockwave. Eventually they were freed and brought the Cybertonium back so that the Autobot's bodies could be restored. In 2005, Grimlock and all the Dinobots except Snarl took part in the Battle of Autobot City and against Unicron as seen in The Transformers: The Movie. Although Snarl was seen among the Autobots in non-combat scenes in the city, he seemingly disappeared during combat. This is mostly attributed to the lack of synchronization between the Korean animators and the writers. Alternatively Snarl could have been left behind along with Blaster to help repair Autobot City as the Autobots suffered casualties and his strength would be needed to help defend the remaining Autobots. He is seen in early trailers of the movie, along with his fellow Dinobots. In the events following the destruction of Unicron and the second Golden Age of Cybertron, Snarl is mostly unseen with the exception of a few minor appearances. Snarl was among the primitive Transformers called by Primacron's assistant to battle Tornadron. Books Snarl was featured in the 1985 Find Your Fate Junior book called Dinobots Strike Back by Casey Todd. Devil's Due Publishing In 2004, Snarl was among the Autobots under the leadership of Optimus Prime who attempted to take back the planet Cybertron from the Decepticon tyrant Shockwave. After an accident with the teleport systems of the supercomputer Teletran-3, Snarl found himself sent back in time on the planet Earth. He was reformatted in the form of an Earth dinosaur with several other Autobots. A group of humans were able to bring the new Dinobots back to Cybertron and they helped overcome Shockwave (G.I. Joe vs. The Transformers II #4). IDW Publishing In a flashback in Maximum Dinobots #1 Grimlock lead the Dynobots in taking a Decepticon energon silo in Sub-Sector Nine on Cybertron. In the Transformers Spotlight issue on Shockwave, Grimlock and the 'Dynobots' (sporting Cybertronian designs much like their War Within designs) appear in a story that partially homages their Marvel Generation 1 origin. Seeking payback for a humiliating defeat by Shockwave, Grimlock pursues him to prehistoric Earth (which Shockwave was seeding with Energon). In order to protect themselves against Energon surges, the Dynobots require alternate modes covered by a layer of synthetic flesh; Grimlock refuses to transform them into Ice Age mammals and decides to go with dinosaurian forms instead as he thought them more impressive. The Dynobots get the initial jump on Shockwave, as their attack was too illogical for him to understand, but he quickly recovers and blasts the entire team into stasis lock with their synthetic skins destroyed. Grimlock gets the final laugh, as the Dynobot ship fires a pre-programmed blast into the surrounding volcanoes to unleash a flow of lava that engulfs all six Transformers until they were uncovered by human paleontologists in 2006. Fun Publications Based on the Transformers Classics toy line, the Timelines 2007 story is set 15 years after the end of the Marvel Comics story (ignoring all events of the Marvel U.K. and Generation 2 comics). In Transformers: Timelines volume 2 #2, "Games of Deception" Ultra Magnus lead a force including Elita One, Springer, Huffer, Snarl, Strongarm and Tyrannitron after the Decepticon Bug Bite and his forces to Earth. Snarl appears in At Fight's End. Kup told the Dinobots and Rodimus the story of how he became a member of the Autobot Elite Guard. Other media Snarl appears in the TFcon 2008 voice play prelude comic called Ground Effects where Grimlock orders the other Dinobots to dig up a Transformer on Dinobot Island. Toys * Generation 1 Dinobot Snarl (1985)—Based on a Diaclone toy. * Generation 1 Action Master Snarl (1990)—Snarl was one of two original Dinobots to receive the Action Master treatment. His partner is called Tyrannitron. * Generation 2 Snarl (red) (1993)—A red repaint of the original, Snarl returns minus his missile launcher. Despite his recolor as a toy Snarl appeared in his original colors in the Marvel Generation 2 comic. Snarl appeared in his red Generation 2 form in the short lived U.K. Generation 2 comic series.Tomart's Action Figure Digest #7, 1992, page 9 * Generation 2 Snarl (green) (1993)—Snarl was also available in a green variant. * Smallest Dinorobots Desert Warrior (2006)—An unlicensed micro replica of Snarl by JustiToys, in the style of Takara's Smallest Transformers. * Smallest Dinorobots Desert Warrior (red) (2006)—Exclusive to this line was a limited-production red version. * World's Smallest Dinorobots Comic Version Boxed Set (2010)—A TFSource exclusive boxed set of JustiToys' unlicensed micro reproductions of all five G1 Dinobots, limited to 300 units. Each toy is repainted in the Marvel Comics colors. Beast Wars In the Beast Wars toyline, Snarl was the name of a Maximal who transformed into a Tasmanian devil. This character did not appear in the original Beast Wars cartoon. In the comics series he can turn invisible. Animated series Snarl's stasis pod was among those launched into orbit around prehistoric Earth during the Beast Wars series pilot. IDW Publishing Snarl made his first official appearance in the 2006 IDW Beast Wars:The Gathering '' comic, where it was revealed he was a Maximal protoform from the Axalon. Originally his protoform was recovered by Magmatron's Predacons and infected with a Predacon shell program. Unbeknownst to Magmatron, his technical expert Razorbeast was a Maximal double-agent who modifies the program so a significant number of those infected emerged as Maximals. After activation B'Boom, Bonecrusher, Optimus Minor, Ramulus, Snarl and Wolfang join Razorbeast. Snarl seemingly serves as the Maximals' technical support, saving Optimus Minor from Drill Bit. Snarl observes Magmatron going after Megatron after hijacking one of the Ark's surveillance drones. He is later tasked by Razorbeast to build a Transwarp signal amplifier from parts scavenged from Ravage's cruiser and the Ark - but at this point the Predacons, led by a resurrected Ravage, attack. Snarl orders the others to buy him time for the signal to succeed. The intervention of other Maximals led by Torca saves them, but Snarl is unsure whether their signal had reached Cybertron before the amplifier burnt out. Snarl and the other Maximals then settle in for the long haul on Earth. Snarl appeared again in the sequel series, where he returns with some of the Maximals and Predacons to Cybertron. During the battle on Cybertron the Snarl shunts Shokaract into limbo with Magmatron, where the truth of Unicron's plans is revealed. Snarl had a biography printed in the ''Beast Wars Sourcebook by IDW Publishing. Toys * Beast Wars Snarl (1997)—In Beast Wars Second the toy for the Maximal Tasmanian Kid was identical to Snarl.Stalking The Prey: A Guide to Hasbro's Beast Wars by Nicholas R. Messina, Jr., Lee's Action Figure News and Toy Review #71, page 34-40, September 1998 Beast Machines In the Beast Machines toyline, Snarl was a Maximal who transformed into a technorganic lion. He did not appear in the television series, but eventually did appear in the Transformers: Universe comic. It is unclear if he had any connections with the Beast Wars toy of the same name.Snarl (2000) - Maximal Strategic Specialist - www.tfu.info 3H Enterprises Snarl appeared in the unreleased Transformers: Universe - The Wreckers #4 as the commander of the Cybertronian troops repelling the Quintesson invasion. Fun Publications Snarl, Skywarp, Tap-Out and Triceratron appeared in the story Wreckers: Finale Part II by the Transformers Collectors Club in 2007. During the invasion of Cybertron by the Quintessons all four vanish, taken captive by Unicron's transport beam. 3H Enterprises In the Transformers: Universe comic Snarl is abducted from an alternate timeline by Unicron to participate in his plan to gather energy. Later, Optimus Primal helps break free the captives, including Snarl, from various timelines which are held there and gets them to Cybertron. There, Optimus Primal pleads with Magnaboss and the Maximal High council (which includes Bantor, Air Hammer, Corahda, Torca and Battle Unicorn) to take the threat of Unicron seriously, but they doubt his claims. Optimus Primal is detained, but Snarl frees him. Toys * Beast Machines Snarl (2000)—The Beast Machines figure of this toy appears similar to the Leobreaker and Nemesis Breaker molds, as well as the transformation sequence, as the legs fold down, and the same kind of weapon, as the tail becomes the main weapon, maybe a sort of whip. This figure was based on drawings by Hasbro designer Tim Bradley. * Universe Snarl (2003)—''Beast Machines'' Snarl was recolored as an Autobot for the Transformers: Universe line. This version of Snarl appeared in the Transformers: Universe comic series. Dinobots A new character named Snarl was part of the 2003 Dinobots lines. Comics According to Ask Vector Prime the Dinobots, including Snarl, battle the Destructicons Bludgeon, Scourge, Dreadwind, and Smokejumper in Viron 403.0 Beta, which makes them part of the Robots in Disguise universe. Toys * Dinobots Snarl & Sludge (2003)—In 2003, a set of Walmart exclusive toys sold simply as Transformers: Dinobots featured repaints of Beast Wars molds as six Dinobots in sets of two. Snarl (a recolor of Beast Wars Neo Saberback and Beast Machines Striker) was packaged with Sludge (a recolor of Beast Wars Sling). Transformers: Cybertron Snarl is a native of the Jungle Planet in Transformers: Cybertron, where he is a student under his mentor Backstop. Snarl transforms into a white-blue wolf and is an Autobot. He is a good friend of Leobreaker. His Cyber Key activates two fangs similar to that of a saber-tooth tiger. Animated series Snarl first appeared in episode 11 of Transformers: Cybertron, called "Search" as one of Scourge's guards. Megatron and Starscream arrives on Animatros looking for a Cyber Planet Key. The Decepticons attempt to enter the Sacred Shrine, although Snarl and Undermine tell them to leave. A wolf transformer, he works for Backstop to keep a close eye on his old friend Scourge, the tyrannical ruler of the planet whom he once served until he was branded a traitor by Megatron. Upon tapping into the Jungle Planet Key's power, Overhaul becomes Leobreaker and gets Snarl away from Megatron and Scourge. After the Jungle Planet Keys was recovers, he joins the Autobots. He is a little nervous when he enters the Autobot base. He thinks it is a cave and wants to see rocks rather than metal. He eventually confronts Scourge with fellow Autobot Leobreaker on Giant Planet, succeeding in shaking the tyrant's resolve enough to force him to rethink his position among the Decepticons. Later, Snarl returns to the service of a kinder and wiser Scourge in the fight to save their home planet from being sucked into the Black Hole. Snarl often refers to Scourge as 'brother'. In the final episode of Transformers: Cybertron, a wrestling match is held to decide the new leader of the Jungle Planet. Scourge defeats Snarl, then Leobreaker in fair combat and is declared the king of the Jungle Planet by Backstop. Scourge declares he will lead the Jungle Planet into a new era of peace thanks to the example of Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Toys * Cybertron Snarl (2005)—The release of Snarl in Cybertron Deluxe wave 3.5 was packaged with a DVD containing the third episode of Transformers: Cybertron, called "Hidden". Oddly, he did not appear in that episode. Like most toys sold in the Galaxy Force toy line by Takara, then later in the Cybertron toy line by Hasbro, there are small paint differences between the two versions of the toy. The Hasbro version has a code number on the back of his Cyber Key, while the Takara version has no number on his Force Chip. :A special value three-pack sold in Toys-R-Us stores in 2006 included Cybertron Landmine, Snarl and Dirt Boss. This toy was later redecoed as BotCon Weirdwolf. This figure was based on drawings by Hasbro designer Tim Bradley. * Galaxy Force Black Fangwolf—'In Japan a limited edition black redeco of Snarl was released. Transformers: Classics Although released alongside the Classics line, the Mini-Con Classics Snarl is not an homage to any previous Snarl. This member of the Predator Attack Team is an original character. The Classics Mini-Cons were leftovers from the Cybertron line who came out after it ended. Snarl is aligned with the Decepticons and turns from a tiger into a robot. His partners are the Mini-Cons Overbite and Dreadwing, none of whom were the original characters of those names. Fun Publications In the biography by the Transformers Collectors Club Snarl is portrayed as a savage and cruel Mini-Con who loved to attack anyone who is weak and vulnerable. He hunts bigger prey, watching for weak points in larger Autobots so he can take them down himself. He has a sonic blaster in his mouth in beast mode. Snarl appeared in the text-based story The New World. He was among the Mini-Cons who followed Broadside in defecting to the Decepticons. Toys * 'Classics Snarl—'Packaged with his partners. This toy was later redecoed into the Takara exclusive Mini-Con Apexis and Shattered Class Rampage. Transformers Animated A robot named Snarl appeared in Transformers Animated along with Grimlock and Swoop; however, he was styled like the Generation 1 Dinobot Slag instead of the Generation 1 Dinobot of the same name, originally meant to be called Slag. Snarl wasn't referred by name until later in the series in the "Human Error" 2-parter, the name change coincidently referenced Slag as an offensive name as Scrapper explained he wanted to call him Slag at first, but Snarl did not like it because he "took it as an insult".Character bios for Transformers Animated Characters Animated series In "Blast From the Past" the Autobots visit a dinosaur-themed amusement park where animatronic dinosaurs are on display, but Bulkhead accidentally breaks them. Professor Sumdac and Megatron rebuild the animatronic dinosaurs as technological wonders named the Dinobots. Unbeknown to Sumdac, however, Megatron includes weapons in the animatronics, which begin to rampage at their unveiling ceremony under Megatron's remote control. Bumblebee combines his stings with Ratchet's magnetics abilities to create an electromagnetic pulse that shuts down the rampaging Dinobots (Sari using her Key to boost Bumblebee's power), destroying their artificial skin and revealing their metal forms. Sari's influence has greater consequences, however, as Megatron soon discovers that they possess minds - and perhaps sparks - of their own. The Decepticon leader convinces the Dinobots to attack all vehicles, including the Autobots, by telling them they are "fossil feeders" due to the way Earth vehicles are powered. The Dinobots go on another rampage, but are lured away by the Autobots who, after an extensive battle, trap them in tar. Professor Sumdac plans to melt them down, but Prowl and Bulkhead secretly move them to a secluded island on Lake Erie where they can live in peace. Over the course of the series, Snarl follows Grimlock's orders in every appearance he had, serving as the Dinobots' muscle. However, when Scrapper comes on the island and gives him his name, Snarl sticks by Scrapper as a pet to the other Dinobots' dismay. He joins with Sari, Scrapper, and Wreak-Gar in forming Sari's "Substitute Autobots", however, in the aftermath of the fight against Soundwave, Snarl runs off on Scrapper. Other media Snarl appears among the characters in Re-Unification, the 2010 TFCon voice actor play prelude comic. Toys * ''Animated'' Deluxe Snarl''' (2008)—The toy for Animated Snarl was shown at Botcon 2007, initially presented as Slag, after whom the toy is clearly an homage. * Animated TA-18 Deluxe Snarl (Takara Tomy) (2010)—The 2010 Japan release version by Takara Tomy sports metallic gold highlights and a red Autobot emblem. Transformers Aligned Continuity Video Games Snarl appears with the rest of the Dinobots in the 2012 video game Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. Snarl is present when the Lightning Strike Coalition Force travels to the Sea of Rust to find out that Shockwave had abducted a tower used by ancient Cybertronians. However, during the investigation, a swarm of Insecticons attack them, and ultimately kill Sludge. Snarl and the others become Shockwave's experiments, resulting in their transformation into Dinobots. Snarl is tortured by Sharpshot, the insecticon leader, until Grimlock frees him. Snarl, Slug and Swoop witness the collapse of Shockwave's tower, with Grimlock trapped in the tower. Snarl was voiced by Sam Reigel. Transformers Cinematic Universe Snarl is a Dinobot who appeared in the Age of Extinction toyline. He transforms into a mechanical double-spined Stegosaurus and resembles his Generation 1 self in both robot and Dino mode. Toys *''Age of Extinction'' Deluxe Class Snarl (2014) *''Age of Extinction'' Power Attackers Snarl (2014) References External links * Category:Action Masters Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Dinobots Category:Fictional characters from Detroit Category:Fictional dinosaurs Category:Fictional lions Category:Fictional robotic dinosaurs Category:Fictional wolves Category:Maximals (Transformers) Category:Mini-Cons Category:Primitives (Transformers) Category:Targetmasters